Lovely Leah
by Banshee13
Summary: A few short stories about Leah based on songs from my Ipod set on shuffle.


**A/N - I've read two amazing song fics that were written using random, shuffled songs from Ipods and thought I'd give my own a go. **

**All Leah based. My favourite character in the Twilight series. **

**Stolen – Dashboard Confessional. **

Jacob watched as Leah was thrown around the dance floor by Quil, a genuine smile brightening up her usually sullen face. They laughed together as he nearly dropped her when he dipped her, Emily and Sam at the head wedding table looked on and laughed at them both.

The silver bridesmaids dress was swirling around her as she danced, she was wearing the highest heels he'd ever seen and was still managing to dance like crazy with the rest of the pack.

Jacob didn't think he'd ever seen her this happy. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look this beautiful.

He could hear his heart beating faster than it had in a while, his chest feeling tight. His breathing began to feel as if he'd just run a marathon; he had no idea what was happening.

Embry spun Leah around as the music ended, and she laughed out loud and began to applaud the band, after what felt to Jacob like an eternity Leah looked behind her and their eyes met.

In a moment that felt like a million years, Jacob realized what he had been feeling just a moment ago. And by the broad grin on Leah's stunning face, she realized too.

They smiled at each other.

Jacob and Leah had imprinted.

**Piece of me – Britney Spears**

Leah kicked the stone with all the strength she could muster. A moment alone, to make her own decisions was all she wanted.

But there was always someone telling her what to do. Dictating her every movement.

He mother, more reliant on her than ever after her father had passed decided when she would eat, when she would leave the reservation, and wanted to be near her all the time. Her hold over her daughter was born completely and utterly out of love and concern, her fear something would happen to her and she would lose Leah like she lost her husband, but her concern had long turned into smothering and Leah felt trapped and claustrophobic in her family home.

Sam the leader of the wolf pack decided when she would be human, and when she would phase into a wolf. Sam and the rest of the wolves invaded her every private thought, every feeling. Everyone knew everything about her, her every thought, ever feeling out there for public scrutiny. She'd had enough.

She was sick of having nothing of her left for herself.

She needed to get out. And she would.

**Photograph**** – Nickelback**

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Inhaling the sounds and the smell of her childhood home, trying to keep hold of the memories she wanted to keep forever and enjoying the cold ocean air whipping her long hair around her face.

A long time ago she had been happy here.

She looked back on fishing with her father and Seth and laughed to herself – she had always sat sulking at the end of the boat, telling them she hated the smell of fish. But secretly loving every minute of it – knowing full well she fooled no one and would always end up crying when they had to pack up and go home.

She could hear the laughter of young children running along the beach, excited about the elders coming that night, when they would sit under a blanket of stars by a fire, listening to stories of their ancestors – mouthing the words along with them as they told stories they'd heard many times before.

A lump rose in her throat as she remembered her only two loves. Her first, great love Sam, her high school sweetheart. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the plans they'd made, the times they'd shared together. He was with Emily now, her cousin. Her best friend. And she was happy for them. And Jacob, oh Jacob, she smiled, tears falling, her great protector. She had loved him, whole heartedly, but he like everyone else had moved on.

And she knew, it was time for her to move on herself. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes.

Goodbye LaPush. She thought fondly. I'll miss you.

**Sexy No No No – Girls Aloud**

Leah knew full well that she had caught the eye of every man in the bar. Her hair swung loosely around her shoulders, her red, silk dress clung to her every womanly curve and her kitten heels emphasized her long athletic legs perfectly.

She made her way to the bar, knowing that she wouldn't need to stay for long – someone was already approaching her.

"hey, do I know you?" The guy took the seat next to her at the bar. She looked at him, dark and muscular, with sparkling eyes that had been checking her since she first walked in. She leaned towards him, smiling seductively as she did. "No."

"I'm –" he began introducing himself, but Leah cut him off.

"I don't care. I don't need to know who you are." She licked her lips and smiled again.

He grinned, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She slid off the stool she was perched on, careful to rub her body against his as she did so. She whispered making sure her lips touched his ear as she began to speak, "I thought you'd never ask".

She took his hand and led him out the front door.

Smiling to herself as she stepped out into the cold.

With every new anonymous encounter, she cared less and less about her old life in LaPush. She was free to make her own decisions. And she intended to live it up completely.

**I'm yours – Jason Mraz**

Leah grinned at the man standing at the end of the aisle.

She had never felt as beautiful as she did at that moment.

Never felt as loved.

Never as happy.

She turned and looked up at Sam, her arm linked through his. Any anger and hurt she ha dever felt toward him had long disappeared. She laughed to herself as he walked her down the aisle in place of her father.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you. Of you both." He beamed as they walked closer to her fiancée.

He kissed her on the cheek and took his place in the front row next to his heavily pregnant wife Emily. Who had already gone through a packet of tissues and was riffling through her bag for a second packet.

She took the last few steps towards the man waiting for her. With tears of joy in her eyes she felt him lift up her veil. She looked into his face and he smiled down at her.

"Leah, I'm yours" Jacob smiled, his own eyes filling with tears.

**Breakin' Dishes – Rihanna**

Shrinking back the urge to phase into a wolf Leah paced around her home in fury Leah never felt becoming a werewolf was a _gift_ from her ancestors but she never felt cheated, this was her destiny and she accepted it– it was _imprinting_ that was the curse. She gritted her teeth at the word. Imprinting.

She picked up a plate left on her kitchen sink and threw it as hard as she could onto the floor.

Relief.

She picked up a second as she thought of how she nothing of her own. Letting it fall angrily to the floor.

Her father had been taken away from her.

She threw the plate and enjoyed how she felt as it smashed into hundreds of pieces.

Sam didn't love her. He loved Emily.

He had imprinted.

With a fresh wave of fury she swept the pile of washing up onto the kitchen floor, the glasses and plates shattered on the floor.

Like a woman possessed she opened up one of the cupboards, pulling out everything she could see.

With thoughts of Jacob and that _child_ she destroyed everything she could get her hands on.

**Take Me Away – Lash**

"Leah? Table four want their check, and the salt and pepper shakers need refilling. And don't tell me you've forgotten to take over for Sadie out the back while she takes her break! I asked you fifteen minutes ago. Are you listening to me?"

Leah looked up at her bleach blonde boss; she was giving Leah one of her infamous irritated stares.

"I'm on it" She said through gritted teeth.

She'd left LaPush to get away from being controlled.

But here she was, on the other side of the country – still being controlled, by her boss, her landlord.

She was sick of it all. She hated being told what to do. Being controlled. But here she was. New scenery same situations and she hated it.

She just didn't have the strength to up and move again. She just wished someone would take her way, far away. And she could forget everything she was, and had ever been.

She shook her head as though to get rid of her thoughts and walked over to the salt and pepper shakers, sighing as she did.

The same old shit never ends.

**Goo****dbye My Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy**

She knew this would happen when she went into the relationship.

Her heart would only end up broken.

But she'd still held onto a foolish optimism that maybe she would get a happy ending. That something in her life would go her way. Just once.

She sobbed into her hands as she thought back on all the nights they'd spent together, mending each others broken hearts.

She felt worse than the last time. She had no anger or confusion to numb the hurt that she felt.

She would never get over this.

She would never leave herself open for heartache again.

She let the flower she had been holding fall gently out of her hands and over the edge of the cliff she was standing on.

It floated gently down and landed on the rocks below. Leah smiled through her tears as she stepped over the edge, following after the flower and knowing that in a moment all her pain would be gone.


End file.
